


Madge's (Unofficial) Guide to Getting Over a Breakup

by spinningold



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beachouse, Breakup, F/M, Fluff, Forevver Alone, Hunger Games, Madge and Peeta cousins, My First Fanfic, So ya i think thats it, Suzanne Collins rocks, everlark, idk what else, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningold/pseuds/spinningold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ten steps to getting over a boy and Madge is making sure Katniss follows each one of them.</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. step 1: Get out of the house

Step 1: Get out of the house

“You need to get out sometime.”

I groaned. Madge was always pestering me to get out and about. Ever since my breakup with Gale I was never in the mood to do anything. I guess I hadn’t really been the best roommate. Gale was my best friend and now I lost him because I thought I could like him the way he liked me. I was stupid and now I’m paying for it.

“Hello? Earth to Katniss?”

“Yes Madge?”

“I was saying my aunt has this beach house down in District 4 I was thinking we could go.”

“Sorry Madge I’m to busy doing nothing this summer.”

“Oh come on you can’t lie around here all summer!”

“Well that was the plan…”

“I’m sorry Katniss your coming don’t even bother trying to stop me.”

I groan.

“don’t worry it will just be you and me at the beach house all summer”

Well there went my summer of doing nothing. When Madge sets her mind to something there’s no stopping her.

 

\---------------------------------------

I looked in the mirror. Madge forced me into some nice clothes. I have no idea why. If it’s just Madge and me why are sweats and a t-shirt suddenly not acceptable? I looked myself over.

My Hair pulled back in braid as usual. I’m wearing a t-shirt with palm trees on it. Madge said I should wear it because that was what the place we were going to looked like, so I did. Hey, why argue? I wore high wasted shorts and black toms. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door of my room.

“Omg! You look amazing!”

It was Madge. She looked flawless as usual. Her blonde hair floating down her shoulder in waves. Her makeup looked perfect. She was wearing a floral crop top, a long flowing blue skirt, and some sandals.

“Yeah well anything is amazing compared to what I was wearing before”

Madge giggled

“You’re right, lets go.”

 

\---------------------------------------

Once we arrived at the beach house I was so glad I came. The slight ocean breeze prickled my body with little drops of salty water from the ocean. The beach house was beautiful. I knew my family could never afford it but Madge’s family was rich and her aunt wasn’t short on money either.

I knew Madge was close to her aunt’s family because her mother and father would always leave to go on business trips or something without her. So she would stay at her aunt and uncle’s house. I’m pretty sure, her aunt uncle and their three sons, are like family. What I didn’t know was that they were so close that they would let her go to their beach house with some random friend they don’t know.

Madge led me inside and showed me to my room. It was beautiful. I was already glad I had come.

“Hey Madge is that you?” said some boy

I recognized his voice but I couldn’t really put my finger on where I recognized it from.

I glared at Madge “you said it would be just us”

“Did I? Whoops I guess I forgot about Peeta”

Peeta! Peeta Mellark. That’s who’s voice it was. Peeta was the youngest of Madge’s three cousins. He was our age with golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. Just like the rest of the Mellark brothers. But unlike them he wasn’t rude or unkind. He was very nice and gentle. The only reason I noticed him so much was A. Because he was popular (like Madge) and B. Because I would always catch him staring at me before his eyes flitted away.

Some people said he liked me. Some people said he didn’t.

Anyways that was all in the past. High school was over and I didn’t have any time for all the drama. I had to focus on the present and in the present I was mad at Madge for lying to me about this whole beach house “extravaganza”.

“Hey Peeta were over here in the guest room.”

“We?”

“Remember I told you I invited my friend Katniss to come”

That’s when I saw him, Peeta Mellark. He looked good, as always.

“Hey,” I said “sorry if I’m intruding Madge didn’t tell me you’d be here”

“Its fine, really!” Peeta said with a smile “It’ll be fun to catch up with some of the people of D 12 high”

I smiled back at him but on the inside I just wanted to escape.

 

\---------------------------------------

Madge had managed to convince me to stay for at least a week. I don’t know how Madge is able to do it. She somehow can convince me to do anything. It’s starting to get on my nerves.

After a lovely dinner of chips and salsa I find myself heading out to the deck. I watch the waves crash into the sand and I feel my head drifting off to my dream land.

“Hey” its Peeta speaking

He comes and sits down net to me “you know there are chairs here right.”

I let out a little laugh “yeah I do, I guess I just like sitting on the ground”

I never take my eyes off the waves.

“look I’m sorry that Madge didn’t tell you about me being here, I can leave if you want”

I laugh again “ Its fine I was just under the impression that it was just me and Madge, and besides it’s your beach house I should be the one leaving,” I hesitate “if you want”

“Well I don’t want”

I can sense he’s smiling

“Good because I like it here and it would be a pretty hard job getting me out of here”

He chuckled “It’s a good thing I don’t then I guess”

“Yeah”

“Hey you’re really cool, I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you that much in high school.”

“Its fine I was a loser and you were cool you probably wouldn’t want to associate with me back then”

I didn’t think you were a loser”

“Whatever,” I say a bit irritated “Its fine. It was high school. What’s past is past.”

There was a silence, and even though i'm not usually the one to break them I did this time.

“Good night Peeta”

“Good night Katniss"

And with that I headed to sleep.


	2. Step 2: be surrounded by friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ten steps to getting over a boy and Madge is making sure Katniss follows each one of them.
> 
> Modern AU

Step 2: Be surrounded by your friends 

I was starting to get confortable at the beach house. I may have been a bit annoyed about Peeta being there at first but in the end I was actually enjoying his company. I would be lying if I said he wasn’t my friend. He was kind, funny, and trustworthy. What’s not to like? Peeta didn’t bother me in my solitude and neither did Madge. I think she was just happy that I was doing stuff.

My day consisted of waking up, getting dressed, eating breakfast, Getting myself presentable, and then doing whatever I wanted to do. It was pretty fun.

Right now I’m on the getting dressed part of the day. Ever since I came here I didn’t need encouragement to look good. I think Madge was especially happy about that part. I say its because I don’t want to look bad anymore, and that I’m over Gale. Madge thinks otherwise, She thinks it’s because I want to look good for Peeta. Which is partially true. I don’t want to look bad in front of him but its not like I like him or anything.

I glance in the mirror one last time before I leave. Yup I look good. I’m wearing a white crop top and a blue High-Waisted skirt.

I walk out of my room and into the dining room. They aren’t eating there. I’m happy about this because it means I get to eat outside. We usually eat outside just because it’s nice out. I slip on my toms and head outside.

“Good morning Kat” I hear Madge call out to me 

“Good morning Katniss” says Peeta

They both look incredible, as always. Peeta’s hair is Messy from sleeping and he seems a bit sleepy but he’s still as handsome as ever. Madge is all ready for the day. Her hair pulled back in a braid, Her makeup on. They both look amazing and I can’t help but be jealous.

“Good morning guys” I grab a bagel and put what I like on it. 

“Cream cheese and salmon? That’s my favourite!” Peeta exclaims

I laugh “same here”

We just stare at each other for a second with goofy smiles on our faces.

Madge starts talking about lip gloss or something and we turn our attention to our bagels.

Our hands unintentionally brush against each other and an explosion of tingles crawl up my arm. My stomach is fluttering and my heart starts beating faster. I have no idea what’s happening to me. Every time me and Peeta touches me or he complements me this happens. I would ask Madge what it means but I’m to embarrassed to.

“Anyways Katniss, I have another surprise for you” My name draws my attention back to Madge

“oh no, please Madge no more surprises” 

“don’t worry you’ll love this one.”

\---------------------------------------

To be honest I think Madge was way more exited about this “surprise” then I was. Near the time she said the prize was supposed to arrive she was giddy with excitement. 

“Calm down Madge”

“I’m sorry I’m just so exited for you to see your surprise”

I just smile at her. I’m a little excited but mostly nervous because with Madge who knows what the surprise will be. I exit my thoughts to the sound of a doorbell.

Madge jumps up “I’ll get it! No wait you should get it!” she pushes me towards the door.

I walk to the door confused on what my surprise might be. I open the door and in front of me I see my friends. A chorus of “heys” and “hellos” ring out.

The first one to enter is my neighbor, Haymitch Abernathy. Drunk like always. When I first met Haymitch I hated him. He was Rude, Blunt, unfriendly, and a drunk. Kinda like me, except for the drunk part. It seemed the more time I spent with him the more he grew on me. 

“Hey sweetheart” he grumbles

 

The next one in is Johanna Mason. Jo is probably my second best friend. Again we started out not really being friends, but we grew together. We arealso kinda similar.

“Hey brainless” 

The next two in were Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair. They were such good friends but refused to admit that they had feelings for each other. We all knew that they would make such a cute couple. 

Finnick was more of a confident kind of guy. He knew he was handsome and he would never shut up about it. Annie was on more of the shy girl, but you know what they say, opposites attract. 

“Hi Katniss” 

“Hey Kitty Kat”

I think you can tell who said what.

“Oh my god! Madge!”

“What are you not happy your friends are here?” Jo said with a smirk

“No its just-“

Madge grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to the deck. 

“Just here me out Kat ok? I gave you your alone time, but you can’t be alone forever! These are your friends were talking about! They miss you and they want to make sure your ok! So go back out there and be grateful for your surprise!”

“Ok… Ok I’m sorry. Thank you.”

We leaned in and hugged and I walked back out to meet my friends.

Haymitch was the first to greet me “There she is! Sweetheart where’s the booze?”

I rolled my eyes “I wouldn’t know Haymitch but congratulations you lasted more than five seconds without some alcohol”

I hear Peeta’s laughter and I smile. I love the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs and just how handsome he looks. Wait what?

“Oh sweetheart I know you love me” He pulls me into a hug

I cringe. I hate hugs they make me uncomfortable. I glance over at Peeta. 

Meet me at our spot he mouthed to me and I understood perfectly.

 

\---------------------------------------  
Once I got there he was already waiting. He saw me and his smile grew wider. It made my heart flutter in my chest. Wait what? 

“Hey” he said with a smile

“Hey” 

“So you’re friends are pretty cool”

“Yeah but also kinda crazy”

He laughed “Yeah but aren’t all of us”

“Yeah pretty much”

“Haymitch seems especially crazy”

“No he’s just drunk. He’s not really a huggy guy”

“Neither are you”

“Yeah but how did you know?”

“Well this is kinda embarrassing but I had a crush on you for like al long time”

“Oh”

“But I mean I don’t anymore”

“Oh… I mean good!”

“Ya, good” He looked away both of our cheeks burning

Why do I care so much? Why do I feel so bad? It’s not like I like him or anything. Do I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Wow it's been kinda long. I don't plan to take this long each time. School work was piling up and stuff so ya! I hope you enjoy! Also thank you so much for the comments and kudos. It means so much to me you don't even understand!

**Author's Note:**

> So ya i guess i'm not "spinning gold" yet but hopefully I will be soon i'm planning this to be like 10-11 chapter but i don't know yet. Sorry if it takes a while to get the next chapter up but i have school and all. The only reason i'm getting this up on a wednesday is because i'm sick and it's something for me to do. Anyways i know i'm probably taking to no one because why would anyone read this? I would love it if you did though so please leave a comment and stuff. So yeah i guess thats it for now. Bye


End file.
